Post cript:New Generation
by X DancingInTheRain X
Summary: 19 years later,The trio receives Hogwarts Letters...from another kind. Life at Hogwarts is narrated to them by their kids.    The one good thing about not seeing you is that I can write you letters   Multi-chapter. Read & Review


**_This multy-chapter idea has been running in the back of my mind since so much time though I did not have time to upload it…This is my first Harry Potter fanfic but I spent quiet some good afternoons reading some if you ignore the Potter-sueness._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or else I would have change…wait,there's nothing to change. Why alter perfection._**

He was absentmindedly swirling his finger over his cup of tea, the spoon mimicking each of the movement of his index. Harry Potter was fully absorbed by his favorite column of the Daily Prophet, The Quidditch was a daily routine to start the day by examining it and he never failed at it...Maybe because he was married to the columnist.

"Nice article you got there, Ginny" he said to her.

"Why, Thank-yo.." she started to say but was interrupted by a light tapping on the window. Behind the pane, a grey-feathered owl was patiently waiting, its stern eyes scanning the place inside. He rushed to open it, welcoming the bird and the chilly air into the home. Letters were attached to its left leg and no sooner Harry had time to detach them that the animal flew away.

"It's Al and James" Harry remarked, grinning at the envelopes and the Hogwarts emblem for what it seemed to be a long whole minute. He tore up the first envelope and recognized immediately the neat and precise handwriting of Albus on the white ivory paper. His eyes were soon darting quickly the letter and he felt Ginny's chin on his shoulder, reading their son's first correspondence, a smile lingering on both faces. 

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_First week at Hogwarts went amazingly well. Guess what- I was sorted to Gryffondor!The sorting hat took much,much,much more time for my sorting than the others as he said I was a "difficult one just like your father" .To be frank, I would have been okay too with Slytherin. All of them can't be that bad. Rosie got to be in Gryffindor too and she seems quiet please to keep her inheritance. Or was Uncle Ron only joking?_

_Mom, no need to worry. I'm eating well in here. It's quiet some pleasant change from the food you make._

Harry laughed heartily but immediately became sober as he felt the redhead's glare burning his neck.

_Classes are not going so smooth though and I'm dreading Botanic class as Neville thinks me and Rose enjoys staying after class hours to help him clean things up. You guys did not warn me about Peeves though! Anyways, I'm slowly getting used to the 'Potty-potty-pott-potter". Its curfew and I need to wrap this letter up. I hope I will be able to write to you soon.__  
><em>Tell Lily I said hi<em>_  
><em>Lots of Love<em>  
><em>Albus<em>

Harry felt relived, as if a weight in his chest has been suddenly removed. He had admitted to Albus that it did not matter to him if he went to Slytherin and it was true. In fact, he would be even glad if he would have done so. Someone as gentle (yet easily influenced by his elder brother) would be strengthened by the Slytherin and if the laters could learn from the boy's selfless attitude, it would not have been bad.

But he was happy being a Gryffindor like his brother, father and grand-father before him and how could Harry disagree to that?

The second letter was written in less care, smudges and blots clearly visible on the paper young James Potter used to write to his parents. If Albus' letter was made with much concern for details, his brother has rushed yet; it was lengthy and equally agreeable to read. 

_Mom, dad_

_ Little Al got to Gryffindor. Relief, I doubt I would have spoken to him if he ended up elsewhere. The old' hat took so much time I thought I had time to count half of the ceiling's stars. Everyone's pretty much fond of him. Even Professor McGonagall though she menaces to give me detention if I bugged her more about it._

_I should have listened to you, Dad. I shouldn't have taken Divination courses but Muggle Studies looked as thrilling as family gatherings at Uncle Dudley's. Please note the sarcasm.  
>The teacher, Miss Patil wants me to give you, I quote "My warmest greetings to your father". I want to know what Mom thinks about <em>that.

_There this arrogant little brat in Al's year that makes me want to hurl. Scorpy do not seem to grasp my delicate and subtle sense of humor and keeps on ranting about his family name. If Donovan wasn't there to hold him back I would know what I would have done to his pretty face. I guess and hope that you and his parents were not the best of friends either._

"You bet" Harry whispered with a little quick smirk. It happened that the hate for the Malfoy family was running in their blood, marked in their DNA.

_I'm going for the Quidditch try-outs this Saturday but I'm still hesitating between the post of a chaser, like you mom or that of a seeker. What do you both think would suit me more? Al's gone berserk when he discovered the 1996 Quidditch Tournament Cup in the trophy room with both of your names on it. Wish me luck anyways._

_I can't keep my eyes open anymore. I think I'm going to sleep.  
>Hug <em>lil' lily _for me!  
>Love,<br>James_

_Ps: Me already gone to Hogwarts, I can finally tell you Dad that I borrowed your map. You could have mentioned it earlier. It would have save me so much trouble._

The smile from Harry's face vanished at the sight of the post-crypto. It took him a few seconds to realize what James could possibly be talking about. Slightly irritated, he went to his office and pulled open the first drawer of his black oak table. His hand wandered into the depth of it and effectively, the Marauder's map was missing among his stuff.

And then, he was not angry anymore at him for sneaking into his office. It was better of there at Hogwarts than unused here. If someone could make the best of this map, it would definitely be James.

That boy was up to no good.

**_That's all for now…Next chappie is coming quiet soon _****_:)  
><em>**

_**Ps: Revies always make me happy so don't hesitate!**_


End file.
